Long Lost Family
by dreamdreamdreamer101
Summary: What happens when a new coven steps into the story of the Cullens? Canon. Post-Breaking Dawn Disclaimer
1. Intro

- bond of mates (listed by age)  
* gifted  
(#) physical age

The Cullen Coven Carlisle Peter (23) - Esme Anne (26)

Edward Anthony (17)* - Isabella Marie* (18)

Jasper Jackson* - Mary Alice* (19)

Jacob Taylor (19) - Renesmee Carlie* (17)

Rosalie Lillian (18)-Emmet Kellan (20)

The Hernandez Coven

Caspian Jorge (25)-Kathleen Jennifer (23)

Ronald Cedric (19)- Lucille Bridget (19)

Manuel Arturo(20)-MariaCarolina Illiana(18)

Leilani Enoka* (16)- William Brandon(18)

Seth Cayson* (17)- Sara Lindsey*(16)

Caspian Jorge Hernandez

Born: June 4, 1598 in Barcelona, Spain

Race: Spanish

Mate: Kathleen Jennifer (Cullen) Hernandez

Hobbies: baseball, reading

Favorite Song: Llamado De Emergencia

Religion: Catholic

Kathleen Jennifer (Cullen) Hernandez

Born: December 17, 1683 in London, England

Race: English

Mate: Caspian Jorge Hernandez

Hobbies: designing clothes, and teaching

Favorite Song: My Ain True Love

Religion: Anglican

Ronald Cedric Hernandez

Born: August 5, 1723 in Surrey, England

Race: English

Mate: Lucille Bridget Hernandez

Hobby: Football (soccer)

Favorite Song: Which To Bury, us or the Hatchet?

Religion: Anglican

Lucille Bridget Hernandez

Born: January 2, 1734 in Dublin, Ireland

Race: Irish

Mate: Ronald Cedric Hernandez

Hobby: violin

Favorite Song: The Water Is Wide

Religion: Greek Orthodox

Manuel Arturo Hernandez

Born: March 14 1912 in San Miguel, El Salvador

Race: Hispanic

Mate: MariaCarolina Illiana Hernandez

Hobby: Football (soccer)

Favorite Song: Somos De Calle

Religion: Catholic

MariaCarolina Illiana Hernandez

Born: February 14, 1920 in Buenos Aries, Argentina

Race: Hispanic

Mate: Manuel Arturo Hernandez

Hobby: Art

Favorite Song: Bella Traicion

Religion: Catholic

Leilani Enoka Hernandez*

Born: May 1, 1765 in Oahu, Hawaii

Race: Hawaiian

Mate: William Brandon Cullen

Hobby: cooking(even though she doesn't eat)

Special Ability: controlling the weather

Favorite Song: Samson

Religion: Anglican

William Brandon Cullen

Born: April 21, 1768 in Lancaster, Pennsylvania

Race: English

Mate: Leilani Enoka Hernandez

Hobby: whatever Leilani wants to do

Favorite Song: With A Little Help from My Friends

Religion: Anglican

Seth Cayson Hernandez*

Born: September 26, 1831 in Oslo, Norway

Race: Norwegian

Mate: Sara Lindsey Hernandez

Hobbies: spending time with Sadie, and Astronomy

Special Ability: phasing through objects

Favorite Song: Our Time Now

Religion: Jewish

Sara Lindsey Hernandez*

Born: November 12, 1832 in Oslo, Norway

Race: Norwegian

Mate: Seth Cayson Hernandez

Hobbies: Spending time with Seth, Music (mainly singing), Reading, Baseball, Football (soccer), and Astronomy

Special Ability: Telekinetic

Favorite Song: Hot

Religion: Jewish


	2. Long Lost Family

Long Lost Family

CarolinaPOV

We have been running for hours and it feels so good. We don't usually get to release our strength this freely.

I haven't let go of Manuel's hand the whole time. Kathleen, our adopted mother is running in front of us. We are in a triangle formation.

It is thunder storming and the good thing about being a vampire is that it doesn't bother us.

All of the sudden I heard a bang and it's not from the thunder... It actually sounds like some of our kind playing baseball.  
We stop and I look at mom. "Can we see if they could use anymore players" I asked hopefully.

"Why not?" she replied. I look at Manuel. He is smiling widely. I can tell this is going to be fun.

AlicePOV

Suddenly, I didn't see the field anymore.

I saw a small group of vampires coming toward us. Two women and a man.

"Stop!" I yelled to everyone. They all looked at me "Someone's coming."

"How close are they, Alice" Carlisle inquired.

"Too close for us to leave"

CarlislePOV

Everyone ran toward me at the end of the field. Esme stood beside me with our sons and daughters behind us.

They appeared gracefully from the woods. A woman standing in the front. An obvious act of power. On her right side was a Hispanic man and on her left a Hispanic woman.  
Their eyes told their whole story.

Their eyes were as gold as honey... Just like ours. 'We can trust them with Renesmee.'

"Hello" the blonde woman in the front said. " I'm Kathleen Hernandez and these are my children, Manuel and MariaCarolina Hernandez"  
The girl, MariaCarolina interjected "It's just Carolina"

Kathleen went on "We heard you playing and were wondering if we could join you"

"Of course!" said "This is my wife Esme, and our children: Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Jacob, Edward, Bella, and their daughter, Renesmee. and I am Carlisle Cullen." A look of shock passed over Kathleen's face. "Carlisle"  
...

"You don't know me do you?"

...

"Here let me give you some hints: My full name is Kathleen Jennifer, I was born in London, and my father was an Anglican pastor. Ring a bell?"

"Are you my sister?" I asked tentatively.

"Naw dip ,Sherlock!"

I knew indefinitely then that she is my little sister.

EsmePOV

I am SO happy I could scream!!!!!! I have an in-law! And a sister at that!!!!

Of course i am happy for Carlisle as well. He always told me of how he loved his sister.

I let out a squeal and hugged Kathleen so tight that it would have broken a human's back.

"Oh!!!!! You should stay with us. We have room for three more. Of course, we have to leave Forks soon but you can come with us!" I started to ramble.

After about an hour of conversing Kathleen said "I hate to go but my husband will be worried about me"

Carlisle's eyes darkened at the h-word.

"Husband?" He said through clenched teeth.

Kathleen let out a musical laugh and said "Yes ,Carlisle. My very loving husband and the rest of my children"

"More" Alice asked, obviously excited about the idea of more cousins.  
"Oh, Yes. Six more," Manuel replied.

"Can we go with you? To meet them?" My wonderful husband inquired.

"If you can pack quickly you should live with us. We have no more room now but we have to move soon and Esme said you did also." Kathleen said. "I am sure the rest of our family would be delighted to have you" Manuel declared.

"Alright then. Let's go" Carlisle always knows how to make me happy.


End file.
